NOTE FOR TRUE COLORS
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: This story apparently violated Fanfiction's guidelines so I have found an alternate location. Please feel free to read it there.
1. Note

www . wattpad myworks / 35547628 - true - colors

For those who liked my t rue colors story I have found a new site that will ALLOW me to post it without going against their own guidelines. So please follow the link, I hope those of you who have not read it enjoy it. Please be sure to remove ALL spaces to use the link


	2. True Colors REDONE

Sesshomaru walked into an empty clearing and sat beneath a cherry tree. Rin had told him that she had a surprise for him and he decided to humor her as he always did. He was unsure of what she planned but he would give in and let her have her wish. She stepped from behind a bush as she started singing.

**You with the sad eyes, Don't be discouraged, Oh I realize, It's hard to take courage, In a world full of people, You can lose sight of it all, All the dreams inside you, But you feel so small**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized she had never truly sang for him. She sang little lullabies and verses when she was bored or missed his companionship while traveling, This is the first time he truly heard her sing. Kohaku stepped from behind Rin as he sang his part.

**I can name a couple things that should never change, Like the feeling of happiness that you get, When you're with friends on a summer day, The simple things, how we work, how we play, How we all should treat each other the same, You know acceptance isn't easy though, it challenges us all in some way, Whether its color, age, gender or race, We get uncomfortable when someone else is different, And they enter our space and it pressures us to be open with change, But take a moment, Flip the script and try to picture this with the roles rearranged, Because you're different you experience hate, Mistreated not because of actions that you've taken or a terrible mistake, But hated on because of your dna**

Sesshomaru felt a twinge of guilt surface. All this time he made his hatred of humans well known and not once cared how it affected Rin. All the pain she kept bottled up while giving him her loyalty, devotion and a smile to cover her pain. He decided he would make it up to her and reward her for her loyalty.

**I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors that's why I love you, So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors, your true colors**

**It's crazy all the types people we can characterize, We laugh when friends tell us a story and they start to describe, In funny ways a group of people through a stereotype, But when it's pointed back at you, hold up, that isn't true  
You see it's never doing harm until it feels unfair, And then we speak up but wonder why no one else cares, I think the truth is that we all just want a place to fit in, It's hard enough to find friends, much less for some other kid, But if we're honest inside, And really wanna do right, Judging others for something they have no control over might, Be comical at times, but that'd make me less of a man, The bigger thing I think is standing as a leader instead**

Sesshomaru thought back to how his father felt when he took Izayoi as his mate. He had been ready to challenge his own son for the right to keep his mate, that made his father a better being and Sesshomaru felt he did not deserve Rin.

**I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, your true colors**

**I keep believing for the day we put our difference aside  
And let a person be themselves before we cover our eyes  
Imagine life without the boundaries we create with our pride  
And opportunities we lose because we judge from inside  
I'm just a kid but now I'm trying hard to rationalize  
How somebody can spot a splinter with a log in their eye  
There's a legacy that we're leaving and it's greater than us  
Cause the truth is that we're all equal and the answer is love**

**I see your true colors shining through  
I see your true colors and that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, your true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow  
There's always room for change**

Rin walked to stand before her lord and savior, extending her hand to him in a sign of trust. Sesshomaru gently took her hand in his own as he stood up, pulling her close within his embrace. He pulled her within the secluded glade behind the tree. Kohaku took this as a sign he was to leave and ignore the upcoming event. Rin stepped within the hanging vines as they sealed shut behind her, leaving her and Sesshomaru within its secrecy.

"My Lord, why are we here?" Rin asked as she sat on one of the roots beneath an ancient Wisteria tree. Sesshomaru merely knelt before her, taking her hands and kissing the knuckles on both of them. Rin smiled, she knew her lord would never harm her, she trusted him completely.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, catching her lips with his own in a sweet kiss that had Rin gripping his kimono tightly. Sesshomaru slid his hand beneath her robe to lightly caress her breast, his thumb trailing back and forth over a nipple as he swallowed her soft sigh. Sliding his mouth to her side, he lightly nipped her earlobe as he switched his hand to her other breast giving it the same treatment. Rin softly moaned as her fingers threaded through his hair instinctively.

Sesshomaru slowly withdrew his hand and undid her robes to slide the top half off, exposing her chest completely to his hungry mouth. Leaning down he caught one of her nipples in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking on it. His hand sliding beneath her robes to glide along her inner thigh, Rin moaned as she felt his fingertips graze her exposed heat slowly. Sesshomaru gently pressed his thumb within her folds to glide along her clit as he switched to her other breast.

Nuzzling his way down her body he dipped his tongue into her belly button before Rin watched his head disappear under her robes only to feel his mouth on her moments later. Rin whimpered softly as she felt his tongue glide along her folds before delving into her heat gently, she slowly slid her thighs open to press her hips upwards. Sesshomaru growled softly as he slowly lost himself in her taste.

He slid two fingers within her heat as his tongue pulled her clit into his hot mouth, his lips closing around it holding it in place as his tongue flicked it faster. Rin moaned as an indescribable pleasure filled her innocent body making her cry out his name in need. Coming down from her peak, Sesshomaru pulled the remaining robes off and discarded them immediately. Sliding between her thighs he leaned down to kiss her, rocking his hips against her heat, swallowing her moans.

Rin's hands glided down his back to grip his lower back as her hips ground against him harder. At his approving growl, he lifted his hips and sheathed himself within her swiftly. Rin never even felt the pain of it as she arched her back in pleasure. Sesshomaru leaned down once more as he sank his fangs into her neck, marking her as his thrusts became harder and faster. Rin could only hold on as he took her on a dark, piercing ride.

Kohaku knew he was to make sure Sesshomaru was not interrupted, if they were disturbed, they would both be in pain at the incomplete bond. The only thing he wished, was for the sounds of rutting to be silenced so he would not be tortured with it.

Sesshomaru pulled his fangs out only to flip her onto her hands and knees and re-sheathing within her once again. His fangs sank into the back of her neck, Rin knew he was holding her in place for his frantic thrusts. Rin's legs opened further as his hand slid between her thighs to rub her clit gently. Rin's knees buckled under the intense pleasure making him grip her waist to hold her up as the pounding increased. Rin felt her body tense as a sharp yet piercing pleasure filled her body, as she cried out his name in rapture.

Sesshomaru slammed his hips into her one final time as his body stilled also, forcing his seed to take root within her body as her neck muffled a soft whine. Once he came back down from his peak, he slowly pulled from her body and lay next to her beneath the tree. Pulling her into his arms, he covered her with his kimono to keep her modesty. He would share her body or even allow another to see it ever, her body was his alone. She was his mate now

Rin sat up in her bed, she smiled as she finally realized she was Lady Rin of the West, Sesshomaru's mate. She had thought hard about her feelings, whether they were lust or really love. She couldn't imagine her world without Sesshomaru in it. She had finally come to realize she was truly in love with her lord.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk reviewing papers for his army at his general's request. He was trying to find out how to place the weaker groups in with the stronger ones to gain experience without failing the entire group. His nose picked up Rin's scent moments before she knocked on his study door. At his command, she entered and closed the door behind her. She sat before his desk in silence.

He put the paper down and stood, coming around the desk to sit before her. "Rin, I have a gift for you. A special gift. It will explain the reason I left you at Kaede's village for so many years." Rin looked up as her eyes met his. He extended his hand as a small box revealed itself. Rin took it and opened it gently, within it lay a beautiful vial with water in it. She looked up at him with confusion.

"This is a special mixture. I had to acquire herbs to mix with my blood. Once you drink this, you will become a full demon like me. A dog demon to match your mate." He stated as he turned to move back to his work, he was surprised as Rin gripped his wrist. He turned to look at her and his eyes widened as she drank the vial in an instant. If he did not know she loved him, he knew it now. She drank it without hesitation. Her body glowed brightly as stripes appeared along her cheeks, a moon appeared on her forehead as her hair changed to silver, her eyes becoming a beautiful gold.

He smiled as his hands slid along her face, "Beautiful Rin" She turned to look at her reflection and could not believe how beautiful she now was. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal moments before she whined in need. "I also forgot to tell you, with the change comes the ability to use the Inu language."

Rin whined again as she told Sesshomaru of her need. He smirked and stood still, Rin somehow knew what he was waiting for, she shifted into her demon form. Sesshomaru shifted into his behind her. As he moved to mount her, she turned around and snapped at his paws. Sesshomaru had anticipated this, as it happened with female dog demons, they at first did not like males mounting them unless done swiftly.

Moving swiftly his teeth sank into the back of her neck, pinning her beneath his larger body as he swiftly mounted her, Rin whined in acceptance at the feeling of Sesshomaru sliding within her. His teeth bit down harder as he held her in place for his frantic thrusts. Rin whined softly as her body tried to lift upwards into Sesshomaru, he growled in refusal as his own body pressed hers down onto the floor. Any servants passing by would believe that they were arguing however their noses would detect that their lord and lady were indeed mating. Sesshomaru's hips plunged into Rin harder, forcing her to move along the floor. Rin let out a loud whine as her release burst within her. Sesshomaru thrust harder before a soft whine escaped his lips, his hips pressing against Rin for a few moments.

Upon withdrawing from her, they both shifted back to their basic form only for Rin to discover Sesshomaru was far from done with her. He picked her up and turned her around to forcefully push her onto his desk. He swiftly whipped everything off of it as he pressed the top half of Rin's body against it while sliding her legs apart. He slid his hand along her heat, testing her, once he found the wetness he desired, he aligned his hips and plunged into her with a soft groan. Rin's body tightened in welcome around him, his hands gripped her waist as he thrust harder, Rin's hands gripped the desk tightly as she whimpered, allowing the passion to overtake her body.

Sesshomaru leaned down and bit her mark gently, Rin cried out softly as she ground her hips against him. She slid a leg onto the desk, opening herself further for his thrusts. Sesshomaru growled as her movement allowed for deeper thrusts. He whined as he realized Rin wouldn't reach her peak before him, he slid a hand down to slide along her clit. She whimpered as she rocked against his hand, he slid three fingers within her folds to rub against her clit, satisfied when Rin whimpered, her body tensing as her body reached its peak, her pleasure spiraling out of control in a never ending release. Sesshomaru pounded into Rin's body keeping her release going. Just when Rin thought she could stand no more, Sesshomaru stiffened before releasing a loud howl, his own release bursting into Rin hotly. Rin moaned as she felt his hot release within her. She leaned onto the desk as he withdrew from her and picked her up. He transported them to their bedroom as he lay her down on the bed and climbed in after her, pulling the covers up and pulling her into his body to sleep. He knew she was carrying a pup, but he would tell her later


End file.
